


Katou's Gift

by lysanatt



Series: Masks Universe [1]
Category: Haru o Daiteita, Haru wo Daiteita (Embracing Love), Nitta Youka
Genre: BL, Exhibitionism, M/M, Manga, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his birthday, Iwaki is doing his second film for Director Mochimune. Katou shows up with a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katou's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For Lore on her birthday. Beta by the incorrigible Blpaintchart.

**Katou's Gift**

'Katou?' Iwaki didn't look entirely enthused at the sight of his lover. He hesitated, then put the manuscript he was holding down on a canvas folding chair. It had "Iwaki-sama" painted on the back. 'Why are you here?' Iwaki squinted, almost closing his eyes as not to be blinded by the spotlight.

Katou looked at Iwaki in _that_ way - the way only Katou could made his golden eyes darken with lust and suppressed desire. 'It is your birthday,' he replied, as if it explained everything. 'I have a present for you,' he purred, not certain if Iwaki was going to shout at him or throw things at him. He looked angry. Katou stepped closer. 'Can't you take a break?'

'I am working. You _know_ I am. How can I possibly be regarded as serious when my male lover shows up like this? It is not appropriate, Katou.' Iwaki wouldn't make a thundercloud ashamed, gloomy and angry as he was. 'Can't it wait?'

'No,' Katou just whispered, half-way sullenly. 'If you don't come willingly...' He took Iwaki's hand, firmly, preventing Iwaki from yanking it back. 'If I wait, it won't be your birthday anymore, will it?' Katou raised Iwaki's hand, and with heavy-lidded eyes, he kissed it, lips half open to let out the tip of his tongue. Puppy-like, he licked Iwaki's index finger, breathing warmly on the skin. 'I'll make you come... willingly. Crying for more,' Katou whispered, locking his eyes with Iwaki's. 'It is up to you if I do it here, or you want it somewhere more... private.'

'Stop it!' Iwaki tried to keep his angry voice low. 'How dare you?' But Iwaki didn't pull his hand out of Katou's grip, neither did he look as angry as before.

'There are several things I dare do, Iwaki-san, if you'll just let me show you.' Katou stroked Iwaki's hand, entwining his fingers with Iwaki's. 'Let me give you a slight taste of what I have in store for you when you get home later tonight.'

'And what might that be?' Iwaki relaxed a bit, looking around as if to check what his colleagues and Director Mochimune were doing.

'No sleep at all,' Katou murmured, his lips close to Iwaki's ear. 'Lust. Desire. Kisses. My cock so deep inside you that you can do nothing than come over and over and over. I want you, Iwaki-san. Hard and fast, or slow and tender. I want to show you how much I love you. Anything you would like as long as it renders you helplessly crying and begging for me to take you again.'

'Ka...' Iwaki stopped, frozen. 'You are... are...' There was a slight blush on his cheeks, pale pink against his white skin. His dark eyes seemed even darker, suddenly shining with a light that Katou knew only too well.

'-aware that I am arousing you in public and making you feel shy? Yes. Of course. That is how my Iwaki-san reacts to such intimate suggestions.' Katou casually slid his arm around Iwaki's back, resting his hand on Iwaki's hip. 'We leave now. No one will notice if you have to go to the loo, right? Fifteen minutes, and you'll be back, less embarrassed and more relaxed. Iwaki-san... sometimes you are such a child that I can't believe you are so much older than me.'

'I am going to make you suffer for this,' Iwaki sneered, but didn't protest when Katou pulled him along, out of the studio and down a dimly-lit corridor.

'Oh yes, please! I love it when you get bossy,' Katou teased. He did truly love it when Iwaki tied him up and made him moan and beg as well. A dominant Iwaki was just what Katou wished for _his_ birthday, but today it was all about what his beloved Iwaki-san needed. Katou walked quickly, a half-way angrily pouting Iwaki in tow, until he found the door with "Iwaki Kyousuke-sama" on it. There were benefits of being the star. It had been a long time since any of them had to share a dressing room with somebody else. Pushing the door open, Katou didn't hesitate to push Iwaki up against the wall, just inside the door. The door swung, almost closing. Katou didn't care. What he wanted now was to feel Iwaki's warm skin under his hands, to touch as much of it as he possibly could; taking in Iwaki's scent, tasting his sweat and his semen. Preventing further protests from Iwaki, Katou had his hand down Iwaki's trousers before Iwaki could react and stop him.

Iwaki let out a moan. He was hard already; Katou found it amusing that Iwaki's body so often contradicted his words and his prim and proper attitude. Iwaki was a pervert. He just covered it up so nicely. Katou didn't bother covering anything anymore. 'I want you,' he groaned, closing his hand around Iwaki's hardness. 'Iwaki-san... I love you... I want your body and I want the face you make when you come, and the lovely sounds... everything... ' Katou managed to unzip his own trousers, pulling his own cock out. It was throbbing, slightly wet at the tip. Doing Iwaki-san like this, knowing that someone could pass by, someone who might hear their moans through the paper-thin walls... it made Katou even more aroused.

'Hurry... Katou, please...' Iwaki gave up any resistance and helped Katou get better access. 'Together?' Iwaki managed, his voice dark and hoarse. 'Since it is my birthday, you'll have to do as I wish... just hurry! And don't mess up the clothes. Mochimune-san's going to be angry!' Iwaki pushed a hand under Katou's t-shirt, caressing just where the shirt and the trouser lining met. Katou almost growled, stepping up to Iwaki so close that he couldn't move. 'Kiss me,' Katou demanded. 'I want those lips.' He brushed a finger over Iwaki's pink lips, only to startle when Iwaki licked it, his delicious tongue teasing the tip of Katou's finger. 'Damned, you are cruel,' Katou groaned. 'Maybe I should forget about birthdays and make you-' As Iwaki sucked Katou's finger inside, licking and biting it, Katou's brain ceased working. This was too bloody good.

'Iwaki-san... Oooh...' Katou wrapped his other hand around Iwaki's cock, rubbing it against his own. The soft, silken skin and the slight moisture of their arousal made Katou moan again, higher this time. Iwaki couldn't stop himself either. Katou could feel his moans around his fingers; the soft tongue, dark, velvet moans vibrating against the skin. It was fantastic. Imagining how it would be with Iwaki's hot mouth around his cock, Katou thrust his hips against Iwaki's, slowly pulling and pushing their cocks, relishing all the sensations: warmth, softness, the sting of the winter's cold air and Iwaki's sharp teeth against his fingers, the hard cocks sliding against each other. 'Kiss... please... kiss me,' Katou asked again, torn between the continued sucking of his fingers and the possibility of ravaging Iwaki's mouth.

'Mmm,' Iwaki sighed, kissing Katou's fingers as he let them go. 'I'm... it won't be long...Katou...'

'Me neither,' Katou said and pulled Iwaki into a kiss, a rough hand buried in Iwaki's hair. Mirroring their movements: hardness against hardness, tongue against tongue, they lost all coherence. It was hard to breathe, gasps and kisses were exchanged as their fingers met, encasing their cocks in a warm cage of moving, stroking fingers. They were lost in each other and the pleasure they always found. Iwaki was shivering, shaking, close to orgasm. Katou knew every little sign of Iwaki's body so well. Iwaki gave up kissing, taking large gulps of air, obviously not caring any longer whether someone could hear them. Burying his face against Katou's neck, Iwaki clenched Katou's shoulder, trying to last until Katou was ready as well.

They were so lost in each other that Katou almost didn't hear the weak sound from the corridor. Soft steps, stopping just outside the door, trod so quietly that Katou wasn't sure he'd heard them.

Iwaki let out a moan; the warm air against Katou's shoulder pulled him back to what was important. If somebody really had followed them to watch them make love to each other, Katou didn't give a damn. It was no secret how much he loved Iwaki - _his_ Iwaki - and stating this ownership in any way he possibly could did not make Katou embarrassed. Iwaki was beautiful in the throes of passion, and there was no doubt whom Iwaki belonged to. 'I love you, Iwaki-san,' Katou whispered throatily, moving to kiss his lover again, thrusting harder against Iwaki's cock, rubbing and squeezing to add more wonderful friction.

'Yes,' Iwaki managed, his handsome face blissful from the pleasure. 'Oh, Katou!'

Katou was unable to hold back, feeling the well-known tingle in his groin. Iwaki was far too sexy when he came, and Katou enjoyed Iwaki's expression, riding the last waves of his orgasm. Katou thrust one more time, the sensation of Iwaki's warm semen seeping through his fingers, over his cock, made Katou faint from need. His release overwhelmed him. The scent of his lover, the feeling of his warmth and love... it was all Katou wanted. Knowing that someone was watching, envying what they had, admiring it, was only adding to the desire Katou had Iwaki.

Katou had to close his eyes as he came, the release overwhelming. He moved languidly against Iwaki's body, slightly sweaty and with their juices smeared over them. There was a time when Iwaki would have complained about the mess. It wasn't like that any longer. 'Thank you, Iwaki-san,' Katou whispered when he was able to breathe. Katou was rather aware he had taken a gift for himself more than giving one to Iwaki.

'You're incorrigible.' Iwaki didn't sound angry as he once more leaned against Katou's shoulder, his face against Katou's neck.

'I'm sorry.' Katou wasn't the least sorry. 'You are mine, mine only,' he stated, not as much to tell Iwaki as for the benefit of the person who was watching them.

'I know.' Iwaki had given up and given in instead.

'Happy birthday, _my_ Iwaki-san,' Katou said, and with a possessive glare looking over Iwaki's shoulder directly into Director Mochimune's gleaming eyes.


End file.
